La Revanche des blondes !
by Abricote
Summary: Fleur va enfin réalisée son rêve, devenir professeur. Ou plutôt l'assistance du Pr Black qui malheureusement pour elle ne tombe ni sous son charme et va faire de sa vie un enfer... S'en est insensé ! FleurxSirius.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur **_ce chapitre a été remanié !_ Cette idée m'est venue en lisant un défis d'Ivrian ( trop blonde pour toi Weasley ) qui mettait en scène une Fleur explosive et un Charlie emmerdeur. Pour moi Sirius a un tempérament qui va à Fleur et vice versa, histoire d'abaisser leurs égos à tous les deux… ;) J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclamer :** Tout est à moi. Bien sur vous ne savez pas ? J'ai crée Harry Potter, je suis immensément riche, mon nom c'est Rowling… Vous n'y croyez pas :p D'accord rien est à moi ! Mais ça vous le saviez déjà…

**La Revanche des Blondes**

**_Prologue :_**

Fleur Delacour était au ange. Elle allait enfin réaliser le rêve de sa vie, devenir professeur ! Ou plutôt, elle allait assister le professeur Sirius Black dans sa lourde tâche d'instruire les élèves de Poudlard. Le professeur Black enseignait en effet la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'équivalent des cours que dispensait le Mage Alfred a Beaubaton et ou Fleur avait toujours excellée.

La seule chose qu'elle savait était que le professeur Black était un homme et quel homme. Accusé de hautes trahissons, de meurtre et d'avoir été Mangemort il avait passé pas moins de douze ans dans la terrible prison d'Azkaban dont il s'était enfuit. La chasse à l'homme avait été terrible et heureusement vaine. S'en était suivie l'arrestation lors d'un raid particulièrement sanglant, de Peter Pettigrow. L'homme présumé mort avait servit à innocenter Black qui avait reçu de très bonnes compensation. Notamment un poste de professeur à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, qu'il occupait depuis maintenant deux ans.

Fleur soupira et de la buée se forma sur la vitre. Elle redoutait les six mois qu'elle allait passer. Etant une charmante demi vélane, Fleur était doté d'une beauté extraordinaire… Aucun homme n'avait décemment put lui résister, au moins pour une nuit. Le professeur Black allait tomber sous le charme, s'était un fait sur et certain. Et se faire lourdement draguer durant six mois n'avait rien de réjouissant, elle espérait seulement que cela n'interférai pas sur son travail.

Mais avec un peu de chance, il lui laisserait faire cours ! Une petite œillade, une démarche chaloupée et un jeu de jambe en viendraient sûrement à bout. Fleur s'accorda un sourire. Il fallait toujours positiver. Et puis elle allait sûrement revoir Harry Potter… Le sauveur de sa sœur cadette, Gabrielle. Justement Gabrielle l'accompagnait et effectuerait sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance Harry et Gabrielle seraient dans la même classe. Et avec un peu de culot, il se pourrait bien qu'ils finissent ensemble. Gabrielle était elle aussi doté d'une beauté surprenante. Elle avait la même chevelure blonde de sa sœur et les yeux d'une délicate et gourmande couleur noisette.

Cela serait parfait. Harry Potter était le seul garçon qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de Fleur, et elle l'estimait digne d'une Delacour.

- C'est encore loin ? couina Gabrielle en croissant les jambes.

Fleur foudroya sa sœur en consultant sa montre.

- Il nous reste un bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver.

Gabrielle soupira et lança un regard à travers la vitre, dieu que l'Angleterre était un pays mort ! Avec son ciel gris ses nuages… Elle préférait largement la France ! Elle préféra admirer son reflet que les vaches qui tremblaient de froid. Elle était belle, s'était une évidence. Mais elle craignait l'année qu'elle allait passée à Poudlard.

La jalousie et les coups bas avaient été son lot quotidien à Beaubaton… Les filles sont mesquines et les garçons souvent irrespectueux. Tout cela était bien sur des généralités, mais à Beaubaton ou toute la scolarité était basée sur la compétition… Tout cela prenait les durs contours de la réalité. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que sa sœur, mais elle n'admettrait pas subir le même traitement à Poudlard. Tout cela était bel et bien terminé.

Elle observa son reflet et détailla avec intérêt l'uniforme anglais. Il était assez différent de celui de Beaubaton, bleu et élégant, au contraire celui là était tout simplement… banal. Une jupe plissée et pâle, une chemise et un débardeur de laine. La politique de Pouldard semblait à l'opposé de celle de son ancienne école. Elle semblait prônée l'égalité et la fraternité. Gabrielle pria intérieurement pour que cela soit vrai.

De toute façon, elle avait déjà une connaissance là bas. S'était déjà ça. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu sa sœur relater les exploits de Harry Potter et la manière dont il l'avait sauvé… Et puis Harry Potter était influent et mignon selon les dires de sa sœur. Elle pouvait espérer en tirer beaucoup…

- Mesdemoiselles , fit un jeune homme qui rougie légèrement quand deux paires de yeux le toisèrent avec supériorité. Hum, le Poudlard Express va bientôt entré en gare.

- Merci mon brave » fit froidement Fleur en se perdant de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Gabrielle s'aperçut avec amusement que le portier ne pouvait décrocher son regard de sa grande sœur. Il y avait de quoi, Fleur avait sorti la grande panoplie. Son plus beau chandail noir et sa jupe fatalement beige. Elle tapota légèrement le talon de sa botte sombre contre la chaise et se retourna vers l'homme, avec un air déterminé.

- Dites donc vous, ça vous dérangerait de porter nos valises ?

Le jeune homme bégaya que non voyons et s'empressa de faire léviter les deux grosses valises.

- Et bien allons y ! fit Fleur d'un ton claironnant en se relevant.

Gabrielle saisit la main que lui tendait sa sœur en se demandant combien de personne étaient venus assister a leurs arrivées. Mais Gabrielle constata avec dégoût et déception que le quai était totalement vide a l'exception d'un vieux bonhommes rabougri qui avait des cheveux crasseux et des abajoues proéminente.

- Ma chère petite sœur, je te présente Rusard. dit Fleur en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. Gabrielle fut scandalisée. Ainsi on leurs envoyaient une espèce de Troll pour venir les chercher ! Elles, des Delacour ! Diantre, s'étaient bien les Anglais, ça…

Le dénommé Rusard eu une sorte de tique nerveux en les voyant mais ne leurs prêta aucune espèce d'attention. Fleur elle apprécia pleinement le fait que le jeune portier , leurs face un grand sourire et dépose leurs valises a leurs pieds. Gabrielle quand à elle, ne décolérait pas.

D'un coup de baguettes Fleur fit léviter leurs lourdes malles, déposa un baiser sur la joue du Portier et s'avança d'un pas souple et conquérant. Gabrielle la suivit sans prêter la moindre attention au portier qui semblait figé, en insultant tout ce qu'elle trouvait à redire sur l'Angleterre.

- Nous y voilà mes petites dames… Fit d'un ton grincheux Rusard, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Gabrielle ouvrit avec classe la porte de la calèche et ne réprima pas une mine d'aversion. Poudlard était pittoresque ! Sa sœur elle sortit et eu un vague sourire en jetant un coup d'œil au lac.

Devant elles se tenaient un bonhomme qui devait être le directeur car Fleur le salua chaudement. Plus à droite se tenait une fille d'allure… pathétique. Elle avait de longue dents et une touffe de cheveux brun, plus à gauche se tenait d'un air fier un jeune homme au cheveux blond presque blanc et au yeux gris et froid.

- Soyez la bienvenu a Poudlard ! dit joyeusement le directeur. Miss Delacour laissez moi vous présenter nos Préfet-en-chef Hermione Grancher et Draco Malfoy. Désolé Miss Fleur mais M. Black est en retard.

Gabrielle vit sa sœur lever les yeux au ciel d'un air contrarié.

- Par contre Miss Gabrielle…

Gabrielle qui se tenait d'un air nonchalant leva un regard blasé vers le directeur.

- Votre répartition va avoir lieu tout de suite en présence des Préfet-en-chef et de moi même. Minerva MacGonagall étant en cours, je me suis joyeusement dévoué ! sourit le directeur.

Gabrielle acquiesça, jeta un dernier regard à sa sœur qui lui sourit en signe d'encouragement - avant de suivre Dumbledore et les deux étudiants.

Après avoir dévaler quelques marches Gabrielle se retrouva dans une petite salle discrète où se tenait une sorte de chapeau. Après quelques explications le choixpeau se mit a chanter.

_Ciel vois-y venir une nouvelle élève_

_Avouez monsieur qu'elle est très belle._

_Pose moi dont sur ta jolie tête_

_Et laisse moi saperlipopette_

_Décider du lieu de ta maison._

_Si tu décide tout avec raison_

_Pas de doute Serdaigle sera ton blason._

_Si tu as la force et le courage du lion_

_Gryffondor sera ta maison_

_Si l'ambition en toi fait rage._

_Serpentard t'accueillera a tout âge_

_Enfin si tu n'es que compassion_

_N'es pas de doute Pouffsoufle_

_T'accueilleras sans doute !_

La préfète et le directeur applaudirent joyeusement alors que le préfet levait les yeux au ciel. D'un pas impérieux Gaby s'avança vers le choixpeau et s'assit avec grâce sur le tabouret. Dès qu'elle l'eu mit soigneusement sur sa tête une voix surgit de nul part.

_Mmmh choix intéressant._ Je n'en doutait pas. répliqua Gabrielle. _Et bien en voilà de la fougue et de la passion ! Mais d'un côté il y a aussi beaucoup d'ambition. _Accouchez ! pensa _Gaby Non, délibérément tu es fougueuse et indomptable. Et seule une maison pourrait t'inculquer le respect… Ta maison sera donc…_

- GRYFFONDOR !

Gabrielle enleva le choixpeau déplia ses longue jambe et lança un regard interrogateur au directeur.

« Et bien Miss Delacour, félicitation ! Veuillez suivre Miss Granger. »

**Fleur **

Fleur rageait ! Cela allait faire vingt minutes, qu'elle était là a attendre, assise misérablement sur sa valise, le damné professeur Black ! Elle se leva agacée, et commença à faire les cents pas. Tout cela était _insensé ! _Elle allait se plaindre chez le Directeur quand soudain un énorme et majestueux chien noir jaillit de nul part. Fleur faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Le grand chien la regard amusé se posé une main sur le cœur et inspira profondément. Elle lança un regard septique au chien et plissa les yeux.

- Qui es tu, toi ?

Le chien lui répondit un « wouf » joyeux, et Fleur se permit un sourire. Elle s'abaissa vers l'animal et commença à le caresser pensivement. Le chien avait l'air ravi.

- Je me demande d'où tu sors toi, soupira t-elle. Je ne t'avais pas vu la dernière fois… Peut être que tu es au Professeur de Muflerie, Black ? Ricana t-elle. Tu diras à ton maître qu'il est extrêmement mal élevé d'arrivé en retard. Surtout quand c'est une Delacour qui attend...

Le chien sembla sur le point d'éclater de rire alors que Fleur désespérée, continuait de se plaindre.

- Mais de toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il s'est caché pour m'admirer en cachette !

- Je ne crois pas non. sourit soudain le chien en se transformant en un bel homme. Enchanté Miss, mon nom est Sirius Black.

Fleur poussa un cri perçant.

**Gabrielle **

Gabrielle suivait avec nonchalance la fille qui semblait sortir tout droit de la préhistoire. Elle lui lançait quelques fois des regard envieux auxquels Gabrielle ne portait aucune attention. Se contentant de découvrir le château avec révulsion. Tout cela n'avait _rien_ à voir avec Beaubaton !

Il y avait un lourd et pesant silence Croc-magnonette ( alias Granger ) finit par rompre.

- Alors.. euh Gabrielle c'est ça ?

La demi Vélane acquiesça sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

- On s'est déjà rencontrées, tu t'en souviens lors de la deuxième tache ?

Gabrielle souffla bruyamment et jaugea Granger du regard.

- Non, je ne me souviens pas de toi. Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Granger donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure. Mais se reprit rapidement. Elle toussota et essaya de relancer la conversation pathétiquement.

- Non bien sur que non… Et euh… tu aimes l'Angleterre ? »

Gabrielle éclata d'un grand rire cristallin.

- _Qui_ peux aimer l'Angleterre ? demanda t-elle en riant toujours, c'est moche c'est moche et encore moche ! Ça n'arrive même pas a la cheville de la France !

Hermione prit soudain un teint violacé.

- Dis donc toi… siffla t-elle

Gaby lui lança un regard rieur et pas du tout impressionné.

- Ô c'est fou ce que j'ai peur ! Une femme Cro-Magnon va me manger ! Bouhh !

Granger eu un tique nerveux, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle foudroya la française du regard avant de lâcher d'un ton glacial.

- On est arrivées, princesse…

Gabrielle observa toujours, follement amusée, la petite sauvage donner un mot de passe à dormir dehors et s'apprêter a s'engouffrer dans un gros trou grossier. Ou étaient ses bonnes manières ? Gabrielle allait lui montrer, elle la bouscula sans ménagement.

- Tu permet, les invité d'abord. Ca a pour nom, la politesse.

Sur ceux elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'achemina dans vers le trou.

**Fleur **

- MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ! ESPECE DE DEGENERE ! EN FRANCE, JAMAIS ON NE SE SERAIT PERMIS CA ! EN FRANCE IL N'Y A QUE DES GENTLEMAN EN FRANCE…

- Ca serait une bonne idée si vous la fermiez… Fit Sirius Black avec un grand sourire. Merlin qu'il allait s'amuser avec cette beauté… Elle n'était pas tombé sous son charme aux premiers regards. Soit. Elle allait en bavée.

- VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A ME DIRE ESPECE DE POURRITURE !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et d'un coup de baguette lui lança un silencio bien sentit. Il lui fit un grand sourire alors que ses yeux lui lançaient des éclair et que sa bouche articulait sans un mot. Il se jeta un sort de protection, on n'était jamais trop prudent avec les femmes… Surtout avec les française.

- Et bien voilà vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Allez princesse, suivez moi. dit-il en ramenant ses long cheveux sombre en arrière. Et voyant que la jeune femme nesemblait pas enclin à le suivre, il ajouta, charmeur. Suivez moi ou vous passerez la soirée avec Rusard, _princesse_.

Fleur explosait en silence bien sur mais elle décida de ravaler sa fierté et de lancer son regard le plus noir au professeur.

_Elle détestait l'Angleterre et elle détestait Sirius Black !_

**Gabrielle **

Gabrielle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre le Préfete et pénétra directement dans la salle commune. Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Jamais à Poudlard on avait vu pareil beauté… Gabrielle s'accorda un sourire satisfait tandis que Granger arrivait en trombe dans son dos.

- NON MAIS TU TE PREND POUR QUI ! hurla t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui jeta sa valise pour qu'elle la monte.

- Je ne suis pas ta boniche ! beugla cro-magnonette.

Gabrielle s'apprêtait a répondre quand un gros seau remplit d'eau lui tomba sur la tête…


	2. Quand Harry rencontre Gaby

_Juste un mot : MERCI ! Allez encore trois autres pour la forme : JE VOUS AIME ! Aaaah mes chers reviweurs et lecteurs, que ferai-je sans vous ?_

**La Revanche des Blondes**

****

_**Chapitre 2 : **Quand Gaby rencontre Harry_

_Gabrielle allait répliquer quand un soudain un sceau remplit d'eau, se renversa sur sa tête…_

Gabrielle sursauta violemment au contact de l'eau froide, elle sentit sa coiffure se défaire, ses mèches retomber sur ses épaules et son mascara coulé. Choquée, elle se retourna incrédule vers la Préfète en Chef et tomba sur un garçon. S'était un grand type plutôt mince, qui ne dégageait pas grand chose, son visage était mangé par de grosse lunettes et des cheveux bruns épais. Il faisait léviter un sceau d'eau avec sa baguette, son autre main ayant trouvée refuge autour du cou d'Hermione.

Quelques chose se dégageait de lui. Quelques chose d'indéfinissable.

Et tout à coup Gabrielle se souvint. Elle se souvint qu'elle était au beau milieu d'une pièce inconnu, remplit d'inconnu, trempé et humilié par _lui_. Elle eu brusquement envi de pleurer, de partir en courant, de cesser ce petit jeu stupide de Beaubaton mais elle n'en fit rien. Gabrielle serra les poings et se mit à hurler.

- Mais tu es complètement taré !

Toute la Salle Commune sursauta sauf les deux anglais face à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Absolument fichu Anglais !

Elle avait hurler la dernière phrase en français, mais tout le monde semblait avoir compris son sens car elle s'attira moult regards offusqués.

- Si. Répondit calmement le garçon.

Gabrielle nota qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté sur son visage, il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il semblait considéré comme un nouvel ennemi une personne contre qui il devrait combattre.

- Ah bon ? grogna Gabrielle, en luttant désespérément contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de faire trembler sa voix. Merde, elle était une Delacour !

- Tu t'es attaquée à Hermione. Répliqua t-il en désignant la baguette qu'elle avais machinalement sorti lorsque qu'elle s'étais adressée à 'Hermione'.

Gabrielle aurait voulut lui hurler dessus, il venait d' l'humilier sans raison ! Cette fille était laide et idiote ! Elle lui était inférieur, elle n'allait pas la traiter comme si elle était son égale, non ? Et cet imbécile la défendait en s'attaquant à _elle_. S'était insensé ! Jamais personne ne l'avait humiliée ainsi et jamais elle ne le permettrai. Son sang commença à pulser dans ses veines et elle se sentit basculer. Son côté Vélane ou plutôt Sombrane quand elle se transformait commençait a grignoter toutes son humanité. Elle sentit une flamme naître dans le creux de sa main. Mais…

Un deuxième sceaux d'eau lui tomba dessus.

S'en était trop !

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT JE SUIS UNE DELACOUR JE SUIS…

- Et moi Harry Potter. Cela ne justifie en rien tes actes.

Gabrielle stoppa net, son sauveur ?

- Tu es mon sauveur ?

Toutes la Salle commune éclata d'un grand rire et lui même se permit un petit sourire. Gabrielle constata qu'Hermione triomphait.

- on peux dire ça comme ça, en effet. Sourit-il.

Le monde sembla s'écrouler sous ses pieds , Harry Potter ? Mais Fleur disait qu'il était si gentil, si doux… elle disait même qu'il ferait le parfait petit ami et… Mais non, pas avec elle. En plus il tenait la main de cette… cette chose ignoble ! Harry Potter était la chose à laquelle elle s'était désespérément raccroché en venant dans ce fichu pays, il avait été une valeur sur, quelques chose de stable. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun allié. Qu'elle n'avait rien et qu'elle passerait une année ressemblant atrocement à celle de Beaubaton.

Les rires résonnaient dans sa tête. Ils ne l'aimaient apparemment pas. Ils se moquaient d'elle… S'en était trop. Trop. Trop ! Elle poussa violemment le _couple_ et s'enfuit par le trou ou elle venait d'entrer. Si il y avait une chose que les Vélanes détestait c'était qu'on ne les aime pas. C'était la seule et unique chose.

Elle se retrouva dans un couloir les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas put retenir lui brouillant la vue, les rires résonnant dans ses oreilles. Finalement épuisée elle se laissa tomber le long d'un mur et pleura de tout son saoul.

Soudain une personne se découpa dans la lumière. Gabrielle releva les yeux, la personne avait des cheveux blond presque blanc et des yeux d'un gris intense…

**Fleur **

Sirius jubilait. Cette Delacour allait bien l'amuser. Elle ne manquait bien évidemment de charme mais si il y avait quelques chose que Sirius a-d-o-r-a-i-t par dessus tout c'était faire chier les gens. Et de plus puisqu'elle n'était pas tombée sous son charme, il n'aurait aucun remord à s'amuser.

Et cette Fleur serait le joujou parfait !

Fleur enrageait. Comment ce malotrus osait-il ?

Il l'avait pratiquement traîné dans son bureau ou trônait plein de chose inutile en autre des poster de fille assez sexy, des photo de son adolescence , des fleurs et un bazar monstre.

- Vous allez me ranger tout ça. Avait-il dit d'un ton désinvolte.

Fleur avait faillit s'étouffer. Elle n'était _pas_ la ménagère ! Elle était son…

- assistante je sais. C'est pour ça que vous m'assistez Miss Delacour.

Donc après quelques pots cassés, d'injures et de rire de la part de Black, Fleur s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes à ranger les affaires de cet espèce d'Hippogriffe mal peigné tandis que lui était parti prendre une Bierraubeurre.

- Fichu anglais ! maugréa Fleur en triant des documents. Après avoir empiler quelques dossier elle s'attaqua a une grande armoire qui surmontait toute la pièce. Elle fit tout tomber par terre de manière a ce que le rangement soit plus facile et inopinément elle trouva une photo coincé entre un article de journal et une copie de Serpentard orné d'un Z-. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cet homme avait un grain.

Elle lança un bref regard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte puis voyant qu'il n'y avait personne elle retourna vivement la photo. Sa curiosité à l'instar de sa beauté était légendaire. Et puis elle n'avait aucun remord vu ce qu'il lui faisait faire. Fleur plissa les yeux en découvrant la photo. Dessus une réceptions battait son plein. Un mariage si on en croyait la superbe robe blanche que portait une magnifique, et s'était le mot, rousse au yeux vert. Au côté de la mariée se tenait une ravissante jeune femme, elle avait de longue boucle brune et des yeux d'un bleu. Malgré son âges, Fleur supposait qu'elle devait avoir 19 ans, elle avait un visage enfantin illuminé par un énorme sourire. Si on s'en referait au autre invité on aurait dit qu'elle était plutôt petite surtout au côté d'une jeune homme au cheveux soyeux d'un noir profond qui lui tenait la taille.

Fleur sursauta, c'était le professeur Black. En version plus jeune bien sur. D'un geste fébrile Fleur retourna la carte et vit qu'on y avait inscrit quelques mots. Elle plissa ses lèvres, les mots n'étaient pas faciles a lire. C'était comme si on avait pleuré en les lisant. Fleur les déchiffra à voix basses.

_« A mon gros chien adoré que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours. N'oubli pas que c'est moi qui ai eu le bouquet… ! Ta petite princesse qui voudrais une énorme bague »_

- Je peux vous aidez ? demanda soudain une voix.

**Gabrielle**

Soudain une personne se découpa dans la lumière. Gabrielle releva les yeux, la personne avait des cheveux blond presque blanc et des yeux d'un gris intense… Gabrielle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Etais-ce un ange ? Comme pour répondre a sa question un grand rire froid déchira le silence qui régnait dans cette partie du château.

- Je ne dirais pas un ange. Sourit l'inconnu d'une voix froide.

Gabrielle se leva d'un coup pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire. Il la fixa d'un air légèrement amusé.

- Tu penses tout haut. Dit-il d'un air narquois.

Gabrielle se sentit rougir.

- tu te moque de moi ? grogna t-elle durement.

- loin de moi cette idée.

Le ton n'était pas moqueur, même pas froid. Cela semblait même… sincère. Gabrielle desserra les poings et inspira un grand coup.

- Désolée. Lâcha t-elle en soupirant.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Gabrielle Delacour c'est ça ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Draco Malefoy pour vous servir. Dit-il en lui faisant un baise main.

Gabrielle ne put retenir un sourire, finalement tous les anglais n'étaient pas des cas désespérés.


	3. Rencontres, ô rencontres

_Ey voici le chapitre trois ! Le retour de nos chères petites têtes blondes ! Je vous aime merci merci et MERCI ! Les RARs sont en fin de chapitre ! Bisous et bonne lecture..._

**La Revanche des blondes **

_**Chapitre 3 :** Rencontres, ô rencontres..._

" Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez ?" demanda une voix froide dans le dos de Fleur.

Celle ci fit un bon mémorable et laissa tomber la photo qui atterrit au pied d'une femme âgé de 27 ans tout au plus. Elle avait des cheveux noir noués en une queue de cheval lâche. Ses yeux bleu claire était glacials et elle se tenait droite comme un i les bras croisé, le regard furieux.

" J-je rangeais." Balbutia t-elle en montrant du doigt les papiers et pochettes entasser a terre.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la présence de la femme la mettait _extrêmement _mal a l'aise. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente à son premier rendez vous.

" Et vous êtes ? demanda sèchement la femme sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

- F-Fleur Delacour.

- Ah… la nouvelle… assistante ?" demanda t-elle en jetant un drôle de regard a la tenue subjective de Fleur et à sa position, quatre pattes.

La demi Vélane sentit la colère bouillir dans ses veines, pour qui cette femme la prenait t-elle au juste ?

" Exactement ! dit-elle durement. Et a qui ai-je _l'honneur_ ? s'enquit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot _Honneur_.

La dame ne sourcilla même pas a l'insulte.

" Ca ne vous regarde _absolument_ pas.

- Donc vous n'avez _absolument_ rien a faire ici." Répliqua Fleur en se relevant d'un air pincé.

Les deux femmes se mesurèrent du regard et puis finalement au grand étonnement de Fleur, la brune sourit.

" Winona, Winona Summers." Dit-elle en lui tendant franchement la main.

En voyant que Fleur ne la serrait pas son sourire s'accentua.

" Je suis réellement désolé pour tout a l'heure. Je croyais que vous étiez la nouvelle putain de Sirius."

Fleur tiqua au mot _putain_.

" Désolé de vous décevoir mais moi et hum… le professeur Black n'avons pas la moindre relation, amicales comprises…

- Oh je vois. Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Fleur alors que ses sourcils s'arquaient sous la surprise.

- Chaque personnes de sexe féminin et masculins quelques fois tombent sous le charme de Sirius. Et puis vous venez vous qui êtes d'une beauté irréelle et vous le rejetez et le remettez a sa place. Ai-je tort ?

- sauf votre respect je crois que vous, vous tromper. Mister Black n'a pas la moindre vue sur moi et…

- typique. Il ne se rabaissera pas selon lui. C'est sa fierté Gryffondorienne combiné a celle masculine. Vous l'avez blessé dans son amour propre, jamais il n'avouerait qu'il peux vous trouver même _mignonne_."

- mais je ne l'ai pas blessé dans son amour propre !

La jeune femme sourit.

- Vous l'avez trouvé mignon ?

Fleur rougit un peu mais releva le menton.

- Oui.

- Et vous le lui avez montré ?

- Bien sur que non !

Décidément cette femme avait un sourire splendide.

- et bien voilà. Sirius est habitué à ce que chaque personne lui dise – ou montre – qu'il est séduisant. Or vous, une beauté et une proie hors pair, vous ne lui avez pas manifesté le moindre intérêt, comme s'il aurait put bien être Rusard. Et ça pour Sirius, c'est très vexant…

Fleur ne l'avait jamais vu cet angle là. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

" Comment savez vous ça." Fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva.

Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage et brusquement Fleur la trouva belle pour ne pas dire magnifique. Ce fut comme si un soleil c'était levé dans ce bureau en désordre.

" Je suis sa petite sœur. Winona Black Summers. Je suis mariée." Dit-elle en montrant son doigt ou une sublime alliance jetait des reflet doré et argenté.

Fleur ne compris pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Winona soit sa petite sœur la soulagea.

" Et v-vous enseigné quoi au juste ? demanda maladroitement Fleur.

- Duel et au fait on peut se tutoyer, non ?

- j'allais de te le proposer !"

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main avec un grand sourire. Fleur n'arrivait pas a arrêter de penser au parole de Winona.

_Fierté hein ?_ _Je lui en foutrais des fierté moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas a ses pieds qu'il doit me traiter comme ça !_

Elle était tellement omnibulée par ses pensées que la fille de la photos lui sortis de la tête… Pourtant la photo était toujours là, à terre et les mots étaient toujours effacés par des larmes lourde de tristesse et de rancœur.

Gabrielle essayait de se concentrer sur le chemin qui la menait a la Grande Salle mais avec Draco qui parlait c'était assez difficile.

" Ne t'en fais pas Gabrielle tu t'y retrouveras. C'est une question d'habitude." Dit-il en voyant la demi Vélane chercher frénétiquement des repaires.

Celle ci lui sourit radieusement.

" Au fait pourquoi pleurais tu tous a l'heure ?" s'enquit-il en le regardant intensément.

Gabrielle se raidit et leva la tête.

" Je ne pleurais pas.

- Si

- Non

- Si !

- Non ! et les Vélane sont d'une _têtuté_ supérieur a celle du commun des mortel si tu ne veux pas y passer la semaine tu devrais arrêter."

Draco ricana.

" Le problème mon _ange_ c'est que je ne sis **pas** le commun des mortel.

- _Ange_ ?

- Tu ne connais pas l'Ange Gabrielle ?

- Je n'y avait jamais pensé. Admit t-elle. Peut importe, tu es mortel.

- Tout autant que toi."

Un sourire étira les fines lèvres de Gabrielle. Enfin un adversaire a sa hauteur.

" Peut être mais moi j'ai du sang de Vélane.

- Et moi du sang Malefoy. Répondit placidement Draco.

- Pas modeste les Anglais.

- Arrogante les petites françaises."

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux un grand sourire au lèvres.

" Nous avons tous deux raisons. Dit calmement Gabrielle .

- C'est vrai. Admit Draco. Au fait pourquoi tu pleurais ?

- Je ne pleurais pas j'avais quelques chose dans l'œil ! Et euh… les Gryffondor n'ont pas été d'une extrême gentillesse avec moi."

Gabrielle lança un regard fier et anxieux vers Draco en se dévissant le cou pour voir qu'elle serait sa réaction, elle fut surprise de voir que Draco grimaçait.

" Tu ne devrais pas gâcher tes pleurs pour ces barbares. Tu vaut mieux que ça."

Gabrielle fut toucher par ses paroles même s'il ne la connaissait pas, même si il ne savait pas ce qu'elle valait, Gabrielle sentait une sorte de vent gonflé de confiance qui la poussait vers cet inconnu, qui poussait les barrières qu'elle avait formé autour de son cœur fier et sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte un flot de paroles sortirent de sa bouche.

" Draco j'ai entendu parler de toi. Elle releva la tête et prit l'air le plus arrogant et fier qu'elle avait en stock. Mon père est un moldu. Si ça te dérange tu peux aller te faire foutre maintenant ! »

Draco ne sourcilla pas.

" Et ?

- Je sais bien ce que tu penses des gens comme mon père, et je veux que tu le saches, j'en suis fière et si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole parce que tu déteste les hommes comme mon père, alors tu peux aller te faire voir et tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

- comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je déteste et ce que je juge supportable ? J'ai disons... mûrit cet été... Une personne m'a appris la vrai valeur du sang, et celle d'un homme. T'inquiète pas. Même si pour moi un Sang Pur vaut mieux que les autres. Et ne prends pas cet air, pour toi une Vélane vaut mieux que tout le monde !

Gabrielle qui allait parler, scandalisée, referma la bouche. Elle releva les yeux vers lui en un muet remerciement et sentit une chaleur l'envahir. "Merci pour tout." Dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Draco caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

" M-mais tu es trempé ! s'exclama t-il ne me dit pas qu'il t'ont mouillé !"

Gabrielle acquiesça sombrement.

Draco grimaça en remarquant que même ses vêtement étaient trempés. Après un dernier regards à la Grande Salle il soupira.

" Viens dans ma chambre.

- Quoi ! s'indigna Gabrielle.

- Pas dans ce sens là ! dit-il exaspéré. Plusieurs filles y ont laissé des vêtements propre et sec. A moins que tu veuilles rester avec tes habits mouillé et attraper la mort, c'est toi qui vois !

- Oh et bien d'accord ! répondit-elle avec - pour la première fois - un vrai et grand sourire radieux.

**Harry**

" On a pas été très sympas avec la nouvelle ! déplora Hermione Granger devant son assiette vide.

- Est-ce qu'elle a été sympas elle Mione ? demanda Harry Potter en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais…

- Elle a été exécrable avec toi ! Tu n'es pas son elfes de maison "! tonna Ron bien que sa voix fut étouffer par de la purée qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

Hermione tilta au « elfes de maison ».

" Ne t'inquiète pas Mione !

- tu iras t'excusez ? demanda t-elle fermement.

- si elle s'excuse auprès de toi oui !

- je suis sûr que c'était a cause du dépaysement ! Je paris que si tu vas t'excuser et bien elle… elle s'excuseras aussi."

Harry en doutais mais devant la mou de chiot que fit Hermione il ne put pas résister.

" C'est d'accord !" déclara t-il d'un ton blasé.

Ron faillit s'étouffer .

" Quoi !

- ferme la bouche Ron dis Hermione d'un ton exaspérer.

- non mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore _miss-regardez-moi-je-suis-parfaite_ !"

Les joues d'Hermione prirent de jolie couleurs pourpres.

" Je ne dis jamais que…"

Harry détacha son attention de ses amis, Ron et Hermione était continuellement entrain de se disputer ! Çela ne cacherait-il pas de l'amour ? Son regard dériva vers la table des professeur ou le professeur Summers et Fleur bavardaient joyeusement sous le regard offensé de Sirius.

Alors le regard bleu de la demi-Vélane se détacha de son amie et sembla rechercher quelqu'un. Harry compris qu'elle avait capté un regard, les demi-Vélane étaient ultra sensorielle.

Quand les yeux de Fleur rencontrèrent le vert de ceux d'Harry ils s'apaisèrent laissant comme un doux nuage dans un océan céruléen. Harry n'arrivait pas a cligner des yeux. Il était omnibuler par la beauté de Fleur. Celle-ci lui fit un énorme sourire et agita sa main en signe de bonjour.

C'était étrange voir obsédant de voir a quel point les sœurs Delacour étaient si différente et si semblables à la fois. Différente dans leurs caractères, Fleur avait mûrît en grandissant tout en gardant sa fougue. Delacour alias Gabrielle elle était arrogante froide et très fière, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. Mais aussi susceptible d'après ce qu'il avait vu.

Il ne se souvenait pas dans quel bouquin il avait lu que les gens susceptible souffrait souvent d'une hyperémotivité.

_Quel ramassis de connerie_ pensa t-il avec ardeur.

Pourtant, pourtant la chose qui rendaient les sœurs si semblable et si différente était leurs beauté. La beauté de Fleur était comme le vent, agréable quand il le veux et déchaîner dans certains moments. Le vent était invisible, exactement comme Fleur, on n'arrivait pas a mettre le doigt sur sa beauté mais on savait qu'elle existait. Elle était belle si belle mais on ne pouvait pas dire comment et pourquoi, comme le vent, on sait qu'il est là, on le trouve puissant et tous ce qu'on veut mais on ne le voit pas. On ne peux que constater ses dégâts.

Par contre Gabrielle c'était différent, elle était l'eau. L'Océan qu'on voit si beau, car on pouvait parfaitement décrire la beauté de Gabrielle, son petit nez, l'éclat presque magique de ses yeux noisettes, ses pomettes hautes, le galbe de sa nuque... Mais elle pouvait être redoutable comme la mer. Identique a la marée elle avançait, cherchait, provoquait et reculait, prenant peur, avec elle on avait une chance pas deux. Semblable au vague qui vous lèches les pieds mais qu'on ne peux pas saisir car elle était tout simplement insaisissable. Et dernier point commun avec l'élément , elle pouvait être pollué. Jusqu'à en devenir noir comme le pétrole qui l'a infecté… Oui s'était ça, s'était un raisonnement stupide mais s'était bien ça. et le peu qu'il avait vu d'elle l'avait convaincu. Cette fille était loins de la fillette toute fragile d'avant. Elle était devenue arrogante et conne. Perdu dans ses pensées dont il ne savait pas d'ou elle venait Harry ne vit pas le couple le plus insolite arriver dans la Grande Salle : un ange et un dragon.

Fleur était au ange. Winona était une fille super ! Elle ne ressemblait en rien à son crétin de frère.

Justement en parlant de lui, il était furieux ! Fleur avait complètement oublié de ranger le bureaux et il avait du bouger ses jolies petites fesses pour finir de nettoyer.

Fleur discutait donc joyeusement avec Winona qui lui contait les exploits de Sirius petit quand soudain elle sentit une brûlure sur sa peau. Aussitôt elle se tendit, on l'observait, on la guettait. D'un regard elle balaya la salle et eu un grand sourire en découvrant Harry. Ce garçon était charmant, elle était sure que lui et Gaby ferait un couple p-a-r-f-a-i-t ! En parlant de Gabrielle ou diable était-elle passée ?

Fleur la chercha vivement du regard mais n'aperçue pas sa chevelure blonde platine. Finalement elle haussa les épaules, Gabrielle n'était pas en danger, sinon elle l'aurait senti, et s'était le plus important. Fleur s'obligea à reprendre le fil de la conversation avec Winona qui lui parlait avec une excitation non dissimulé de son mari : Jack Summers.

" Et toi ? Tu es marié ?" Demanda t-elle au bout d'un temps.

Elle aperçu Black qui recrachant son verre de jus de citrouille sur le professeur Sinistra et rougis en relevant le menton.

" J-je non." Avoua Fleur en évitant son regard.

Black se remit en tapant violemment sur sa poitrine.

" Oh !" fut tout ce que trouva a dire Winona en se fichant royalement de son frère qui venait de dégringoler à terre grâce à la fabuleuse tape qu'Hagrid lui avait administré dans le dos.

Fleur éclata d'un grand rire en mettant une main sur sa bouche et en fixant son pathétique _patron _les quatre fers en l'air

Soudain tout le monde se tut, les conversations s'interrompirent et les têtes se tournèrent vers Fleur. Fleur qui s'empourpra légèrement en se drapant dans sa dignité, tout de même flattée... Elle avait oubliée que son rire était spécial, tout comme ceux des Vélanes, et qu'il raisonnait comme un de ces chant mystérieux aux note douces et caressantes.

Black la dévisagea avec des yeux de merlan frit et n'essaya plus de se relever. Winona quand à elle, la fixait avec un grand sourire.

" C'est un plaisir de vous entendre rire." Dit doucement le professeur Icare Vector.

Fleur se retourna lentement vers le jeune professeur au cheveux châtain et au regard charmeur.

" Merci. Répondit-elle simplement en envoyant valdinguer ses cheveux dans son dos et en affichant son plus beau sourire.

- il n'y a rien de plus vrai !" approuva avec certitude Winona en souriant. Fleur trouva une fois de plus qu'elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait, plus que d'habitude si c'était possible.

Fleur aperçu Black qui s'était hissé tant bien que mal sur sa chaise et qui lançait à Icare un regard boudeur. Icare ne semblait pas s'en inquiété outre mesure et allait même jusqu'à superbement ignoré la moue pathétique de Black. Finalement Fleur aimait bien ce Icare.

Elle adressa son sourire le plus sarcastique à Black en se retenant de lui rire au nez en se souvenant de la manière dont il était tombé devant toute l'école. Quand il capta son regard, il cilla et lui en fit un qui semblait vouloir dire. _Toi ma petite tu vas en baver demain_.

Fleur eut soudain que pour une raison inconnue, demain elle allait subitement tombée malade. O quel dommage !

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant puis soudain dans un sinistre grincement les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent. Fleur vis Black écarquiller les yeux. Avec appréhension elle se retourna vers les Portes et…

_Nom d'un calamar en culotte courte !_

Non ça ne pouvait pas être sa petite sœur ! Non ! Surtout pas au bras de cette petite fouine ! Oui Fleur se souvenait très bien de lui en 4ème année ! Comment l'oublier ! Il avait eu une _relation_ avec Lupita, une amie, et il l'avait jeter comme une vieille chaussette… salaud !

De plus sa sœur portait une longue robe noir a bretelle, une de ses robes de soirée qui semblait de pas avoir été utilisée depuis bien longtemps. ( _et oui Draco ramène des filles dans sa chambre pour fêter les grandes occasion_s…) Elle était vraiment belle mais Fleur aurais jurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas avant.

Un grand silence plana sur la Grande Salle, son regard vagabonda de la table des Gryffondor a celle des Serpentard. Leurs réaction est la même, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquiller.

" Hum, hum."

Tout le monde se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui souriait d'un air amusé. Et, avouons le, il était bien le seul.

" Désolé pour notre retard professeur , commença Draco Malefoy de sa voix traînante, mais Miss Delacour avait besoin de vêtement de rechange. Sommes nous excusez ?

- Bien sur, Monsieur Malefoy mais veillez à l'avenir que ça ne se reproduise plus…"

Draco acquiesça un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, et accompagna Gabrielle et vers la Table situé tout a gauche avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

Harry recracha tout son jus de citrouille sur le pauvre Neville.

" Ey !" se plaignit celui-ci

Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Comment osait-elle ? S'afficher avec un Serpentard qui plus est un Malefoy ! _Draco Malefoy_ que diable !

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans sa tête alors que l'autre gigolo se dirigeait vers la table des Lions. Sous les regards stupéfait il lui tira sa chaise et elle se posa avec une grâce surnaturelle dessus.

" A bientôt Gabrielle chérie." Dit Malefoy d'une voix mielleuse.

Celle-ci acquiesce avec un sourire conquis.

Harry s'aperçut que toute la table fixait la nouvelle d'un air ébahit. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver _changer_. Quand il l'avait repêcher dans le lac elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Maintenant elle avait bien grandit et par forcément dans le bon sens selon Harry. Un _insupportable_ petit air supérieur dévisageait son visage fin et ses trait élégant. Ses yeux noisettes vous fixaient avec supériorité.

" Euh machin tu peux me passer le saladier ? demanda t-elle d'un dédaigneux.

- je m'appelle Parvati ! répliqua devinez qui avec colère.

- et bien _Parvati_ peux tu _s'il te plaît_ me passer le saladier !" s'énerva Gabrielle en tendant une main impatiente.

Parvati leva les yeux d'un air fier et lui balança presque le saladier.

" Aaaaah ! Quelles bonnes manières ont nos amis les anglais…" bougonna Gabrielle en l'attrapant au vol.

Tous le monde la fixa sans rien comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle venait de s'exprimer en français. Harry lança un regard a Hermione qui semblait signifier _tu vois_, _j'avais raison_. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers la nouvelle.

" Euh salut Gabrielle. "

La demi Vélane leva les yeux d'un air blasé.

" Et je pensais qu'on était parti sur de mauvaise base et euh… comment dire. Harry voulait de dire quelques chose." Termina t-elle maladroitement.

Le regard de Fleur se déplaça a la vitesse éclair d'Hermione au gringalet pathétique qu'on osait appeler jeune homme. Le dénommé Harry lui lança un regard horrifié. _Ah s'était beau l'amitié_.

Gabrielle lui lança un regard noir et blessé.

" J-je hum… je voulais m'excu-

- Mes cher élèves…"

Harry se retint de lancer un sort impardonnable a Dumbledore qui venait de se lever.

" Je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenu au nouvelle personne qui viendront grossir les rang de Poudlard.

- les Miss Delacour."

Des applaudissement distingué s'élevèrent et _bizarrement_ augmentèrent a la vue des Delacour…

" J'ai aussi une autre nouvelle a vous annoncez, puisque cette année est l'année du changement alors allons y ! Nous, le comité des professeur, avons décidé qu'après ces années de malheurs nous voudrions nous amusé. Ainsi il sera créé un comité d'élève, élu par les Préfet et Préfet-en-Chef, votera des activités. Et bien sûr je... "

Dumbledore dut s'interrompre car au même moment les portes s'ouvraient en grands sur une Serpentarde rousse de 7ème année. Elle avait l'air en colère et semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

Et ce quelqu'un semblait être Draco...

_Je sais je suis nul pour le suspens mais bon ! - comment que vous allez ? Moi super ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera le plus vite possible avec notamment l'amitié qui se dévellope entre gabrielle et Draco, la haine qui se dévellope entre Sirius et Fleur, et Gabrielle et Harry... Vous verrez bien ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et maintenant les RARs !_

**Jamesie-cass :** bah tu vois maintenant je réponds au reviews ! - lol, bah que dire à part merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Moi j'ai tout de suite imaginé Draco et Gabrielle, même ( sacré ) caractère, physique et réaction... j'espère que t'aimeras cette suite !

**Cassiopée :** Merci ! oki la suite s'est fait un peu ( beaucoup ! ) attendre ( alieonor va se cacher dans un trou ) mais j'espère que t'aimeras toujours ! merci et gros bisous !

**Shetane :** c'est vrai que Gabrielle est assez excessive, en vrai je n'aurais pas put la supporter ! Pour Draco ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas... lol, pour Sirius bah oué ! je suis toujours ultra méchante avec lui c'est fou ! et c'est un de mes personnages préféré ! lol espérons qu'il retrouvera l'amuuuuuur avec Fleur !

**Drakynouchette :** lol, c'est vrai que Draco est gentleman quand il le veut et Harry en a une sacrée couche aussi ! Je les adore tous les deux et je m'amuse comme une petite folle à changer leurs caractère, sinon merci pour ta review ça fait toujours extrèmement plaisir ! bisous et prend soin de toi !

**Remuslunard :** lol et bah dis donc tu as attendu... j'ai honte je suis désolé désolé désolé désolé pour ce titanstesque retard ! j'espère au moins que tu aimeras cette suite ! gros poutoux !

**Gody : **en fait c'est juste Fleur qui m'a inspiré - et ne te dévalorise pas ta fic elle est très bien ! Et bah moi persos Hermione je l'aime pas trop mais bon dans cette fic je vais bien l'aimé alors ça va, et pis c'est vrai que Gabrielle est un peu beaucoup conne... lol, merci pour ta review ma puce c'est super gentil ! je t'embrasse bien fort !

**Mel :** fiouuuuuuuuuuuuu merci ! j'espère que t'aimeras toujours autant et je le souhaite très fort, mille merci pour ta review c'est vraiment adorable ! bisous !

**Sarah Black :** saluuuuuuuuut ! c'est chouette que t'adore j'espère que t'adoreras toujours et que t'as pas trop attendu ! gros non énorme bisous et merci et merci encore !

**Sinwen Periedhel : **Alieonor va se cacher o fond d'un petit trou que dire à part désolé pour le retard et merci beaucoup pour ta review ? Lol la voilà la suite, coment ça enfin ? Oki y a plusieur mois de retard mais bon... lol, pas d'excuse valable en tout cas je te remercieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bisous bisous et rebisous !

**MysSy-mel :** je suis réellement désolé pour le retard mais tout un tas de facteur et de problème qu'il ne servirait à rien de mentionner ici m'ont fait perdre mon imagination et mon gout de l'écriture, alors là ça va beaucoup mieux donc je me remets doucement mais suremment en marche ! Je suis encore désolé merci pour ta pitite review super sympatique et toute en musique ( oh oui musiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique ) lol gros bisous et encore merci et désolé !

**deltaplane : **et bah j'ai suivit ton conseil, certe un peu en retard, mais je l'ai suivi ! ;) plus sérieusement merciiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ça me fait toujours plaisir et me touche toujours énormément ! Gros gros gros bisousssssssssssss

**Missmetis : **merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! écrire une fic ça prend tu temps et de l'énergie alors quand on dit a un auteur qu'on aime bien sa fic il saute o plafond ! en tout cas c'est mon cas ! alors la je saute o plafond ! merci pour ta review et bah j'espère que t'aimeras autant la suite ! gros bisous.

**colibri noir :** et bien espérons que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! ;) en tout cas je l'espère ! merci pour ta review ça fait toujours supra plaisir ! gros bisous et encore merci !

_Patacitrouille ex Alieonor_


End file.
